Various types of avionics equipment are being upgraded in the aircraft cockpit of older aircraft. As an example, multi-function control and display units (MCDUs), which interface with flight deck equipment such as the flight management system on the aircraft, are being replaced by touchscreen systems for displaying flight data to the flight crew. Often data needs to be copied from one location on the touchscreen and pasted into another location.
Hence, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for providing a clipboard cut and paste operation in an avionics touchscreen system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.